Sankai High School
Sankai High School (三界高校) is one of the most frequently seen locations in the story. It is attended by major characters Rinne Rokudō, Sakura Mamiya, Miho, Rika, Tsubasa Jūmonji, and Renge Shima. Dress Code The school's dress code consists of a steel blue blazer over a white dress shirt; male students must wear a green tie, pleated cerulean trousers, and white shoes, and female students must wear a string tie which color depends on which year (red for first year, purple for second year, blue for third year), a pleated cerulean skirt, black kneesocks and white loafers. As the weather progresses, the students can take off their steel blue blazers, and the female students wear a yellow waistcoat, then all students would wear shirt with short sleeves. Layout The school's main building features a central clock tower and is where classes are held. The following facilities are located outside: * Resting place: It features trees and benches. * Gymnasium: It is also used for theatre.Chapter 86, Episode 9 * Soccer Field * Swimming Pool * Abandoned Club Building: Where Rinne and Renge live. A room in the ground floor was used by a light music band to practice.Chapter 240 There’s an instrument shelter at the school yard, which Rinne uses, suggesting people to write a letter about their problems and place an offering and money inside, to have their problems solved with his Shinigami Skills. Known Teachers * Suzuki (PE Coach) * Hitomi Annette Anematsuri (Class 1-4 Teacher) * Sato (Nurse) Known Students * Rinne Rokudō (Class 1-4) * Sakura Mamiya (Class 1-4) * Miho (Class 1-4) (Student Council Secretary) * Rika Momoi (Class 1-4) * Tsubasa Jūmonji (Class 1-4) * Renge Shima (Class 1-4) * Wrong-Number Ghost (Formerly) * Kaori Himekawa (Class 2-1) * Misora Utagawa (Formerly) (Class 3-3) * Reiji Todoriki (Class 2-2) * Suzu Minami (Class 2-2) * Tomoya Tadano (Class 2-2) * Mari (Class 1-4) * Suguru Egawa (Class 2-3) (President of Art Club) * Hitomi Egusa (Class 3-1) (Former President of Art Club) * Fumika Honda (Formerly) (Class 1-2) * Riku Hayata * Shu Kazami (Class 2-3) * Naomi Yūki (Class 3-2) (President of Student Council) * Natsumi Motoba (Class 1-2) * Tatsuya Fujinami (Class 2-4) (President of Pro-Wrestling Association) * Taro Nekota (Class 1-3) * Imoto (Class 1-4) (Horticulture Club Member) * Tomoo Asatsuma (Class 1-3) (Horticulture Club Member) * Cooking Counter Ghost (Formerly) * Haruka Igawa (Class 2-1) (President of Handicraft Club) * Karate Student * Manabu Ochiai (Class 3-3) * Shizuka Arakawara (Class 1-1) * Drama Club President * Ryoko Tomoe (Captain of Female Judo Club) * Yumi Kariya (Class 1-4) * Ken Ameno (Class 1-5) * Yōko Kanō (Formerly) * Shoot Saka (Soccer Club Member) * Erika Sawa (Class 2-3) * Remi Tachibana (Baseball Club Manager) * Ryūma Hoshi (Baseball Club Member) * Ai Kasahara (Class 2-4) * Kana Noroi (Class 1-4) * Zaitsu (Folk Song Club Member) * Masami Sada (Folk Song Club Member) * Arata Tatami (Tea Ceremony Club Member) * Runner Ghost (Formerly) * Yuki Niseko (Class 1-4) * Appi * Hinagata (Class 1-4) * Shin Munakata (Class 2-4) * Mayu Katano (Class 2-4) * Manami Ubukata (Class 1-4) * Mai Ueda (Class 1-3) * Sugata Sanjirou (Judo Club Member) * Hariko * Hayato Mitzuta (Class 2-2) * Kumi Senda (Soccer Club Manager) * Shinobu Arai (Soccer Club Member) * Keyboardist Ghost (Formerly) * Sayori Nara (Class 1-1) * Masaru Ooki (Class 1-3) * Rei Kuroi (Class 2-1) * Otobe (Formerly) * Tatsuya Torihada (Class 1-3) * Konomi Tsuruga (Boxing Club Manager) * Ishimatsu (Boxing Club Member) * Dan Takashina (Class 1-2) * Junya Uchiki (Class 2-3) * Shinya Kouda (Class 2-2) * Tasuku Hoshino (Class 1-3) * Eita Senoo (Captain of Swimming Club) * Nukumizu (Class 1-4) * Mamoru Sudou (Class 1-2) * Hazuki Okita (Class 3-2) * Shiraishi (Formerly) * Mitsuru Samurai (President of Film Study Club) * Nana Suzushiro (Film Study Club Member) * Dai Kondou (Film Study Club Member) * Hajime Otsukai (Class 1-1) (Cooking Club Member) * Aoi Hada (Class 3-3) * Jin Semizu (Class 3-3) * Yuuya Oohora (Class 2-1) * Miyuki Miyage (Class 2-1) * Kasumi Hosokawa (Class 2-1) * Shou Uwaki (Class 2-1) * Himoto (Class 1-4) * Asari Furugi (Class 1-3) Trivia * Suzuki, Sakura's Mother and Miho's elder sister attended there. * Only half of the students of Class 1-4 are known (13 girls and 2 boys). ** Therefore, the students of Class 1-4 who got involved in paranormal activities are all girls. * Ken Ameno is the only student to be of a Class 5. * In chapter 342, featuring Class 2-1 students Yuuya Ohora and Miyuki Miyage, although the class can be seen assisting to the story of spirit Soratarou, previously seen students Kaori Himekawa, Haruka Igawa and Rei Kuroi were not seen, and students Kasumi Hozokawa and Shou Uwaki either as they appeared a few chapters later. Gallery Sankai High Front.jpg| Front Sankai High Back.jpg| Back Abandoned Club Building.jpg| Abandoned Club Building Instrument Shelter.jpg| Instrument Shelter Class 1-4.jpg| Class 1-4 Class 1-4 with Annette.jpg| Class 1-4 Mari & Kana.jpg| Class 1-4 Students Mari & Kana Imoto and Yumi.jpg| Class 1-4 Students Imoto & Yumi Hinagata, Yuki, Manami.jpg| Class 1-4 Students Hinagata, Yuki, Manami References Category:Locations Category:Universe